


Coffee Shop Mishaps

by ellebanshee



Series: Coffee Shop Mishaps [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee Shop, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Tony stark breaks things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha gets dragged along to go to a coffee shop just outside of campus instead of going to the library to write her paper she never knew she'd meet a girl named Maria that gave her feelings like no one else has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Mishaps

Natasha sighed as looking up from her laptop for the hundredth time. Clint was running around to the other side of the table towards Tony.

“Look man look!” Tony said as standing up and pointing to the screen. When Clint saw the screen they both screamed and began to laugh. Cheering on whatever they were both looking at. Natasha rolled her eyes as she looked back at her screen. She had a five page paper due in two days and she only had a page done.

She would have had more done if she had gone to the library instead of getting dragged to the coffee shop just off campus. She glared at Clint when he bumped into her arm, he just gave her a small smile and sat back down in his seat, typing away on his laptop. Natasha sighed as standing up and making her way towards the counter. She might as well get herself something to drink, it was going to be a long afternoon with there two idiots.

Natasha waited in line typing away on her phone, when a voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair starring at her from behind the counter with a smile on her face. Natasha stepped up and looked at the menu quickly.

“I would like a large pumpkin spice and a hmm a blueberry muffin please.” Natasha looked back at the girl just as she was turning around to make her drink. Natasha leaned her head back as looking at the ceiling, in the distance she could hear Clint and Tony and rubbed her temples. She looked back down at the girl again when she heard the items being placed on the counter.

Natasha handed over her money and told her to keep the change. A three dollar tip was nothing to her, well it was but when she had these two with her, a tip always seemed to help them not get kicked out. Natasha made her way back to the table. Placing her things on the table, sitting back down again, sipping at her drink, letting the spice hit her taste buds. She smiled as the warmed filled her stomach.

She began to type again when she saw Tony stand up quickly, knocking his chair back into the waitress behind him. Natasha jumped up quickly catching her before she fell. Hearing the glasses hit the floor as she held the woman in her arms. She looked up at Natasha as she gripped her hoodie. Natasha's breath caught in her throat when piercing blue eyes looked up at her. Natasha tried to say something but nothing came out, she furrowed her eyebrows in thought as trying to figure out what to say.

“I'm so sorry about that.” The woman said as pushing herself away from Natasha and bending down to clean up the mess. Natasha blinked then glared at Tony who just looked dumbstruck as to what happened. She motioned her head to the broken dishes.

“I'm sorry for my idiot friend there.” Natasha said as bending down and began to help the woman.

“No! Don't touch, you can get hurt!” The girl with blue eyes said as she swatted Natasha's hand away. When their hands connected Natasha swore she felt a small spark. They both pulled their hands away from each other. The blonde at the counter came over with a broom and dustpan, handing them over to woman.

“You okay Maria?” The blonde said as looking at her concerned.

“I'm fine Sharon, just a small accident. Nothing I can't handle.” Maria said with shrug while sweeping the broken mess into the dustpan. Natasha glared at Tony again and punched him in the side, he groaned as pulling out his wallet, taking out money and handing it to the blonde, “Here, this will cover the dishes right? Sorry about that, I can be a bit of handful.”

Natasha punched him again then looked over when she heard laughing, it was Maria who was laughing.

“This is a normal day here. If you don't break at least one thing a day then it isn't complete.” Maria said as smiling, that smile, it made Natasha's heart swoon at it.

After the mess was cleaned up the pair made their way back over towards the counter. Natasha watched them go, she looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Clint, concern written on his face.

“You okay Nat?” He asked, Natasha just shrugged and saw back down, grabbing her drink and sipping at the now cooled drink. She grimaced at the temperature but continued to drink it.

“Does our little widow have a crush on a certain brunette hm?” Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

“I do not have a crush on anyone дебил.” Natasha said as sipping at her drink once more.

“No Russian Natasha! You know I don't understand a damn thing you say!” He said as throwing a fit. Natasha only smiled. Distracting him for a second away from the topic of her love life. She didn't even know what this feeling was. She hasn't had feelings for anyone before, sure she had her fair share of flings but never a feeling like this.

Natasha looked back over at the counter again, to see Maria talking to a customer, she frowned when she saw that they seemed close. She sighed as closing her laptop and putting it in her bag. Clint and Tony both looking at her, before a noise on Tony's laptop made a noise and he grinned again, getting distracted.

Natasha smiled at him, “I'm fine Clint. Just going to the library to get away from all this. I have that paper due in two days and you two aren't helping me any.”

The response made Clint rub the back of his head and looking away. “Yeah sure, that is fine catch up later?”

“Always Clint.” Natasha said as placing her laptop bag on her shoulder, grabbing her scarf and putting it around her neck. She walked out of the coffee shop to be met with the crisp air of fall. She pulled her scarf closer around her neck and began her walk back towards campus.

When Natasha finally made it to the library she made her way around it to find a seat. She found one in the back corner which had a nice view of the campus. The green grass that was covered with leaves. Natasha sighed as taking off her scarf and hoodie, placing them on the chair next to her. She took out her laptop and began to type. The silence was a welcome invitation rather than the loudness of her friends.

The redhead looked up every once in a while as someone walked by, then paying no mind as she went back to typing. When Natasha was finally at four pages she leaned back in her chair to crack her back. She looked out the window to see that it was now getting dark out. She furrowed her eyebrows together to figure out exactly how long she had been there if it was now close to dark.

She sighed when her phone went off, of course it was a text from Tony, she rolled her eyes at the picture of him in the lab with a welding mask half over his face, in the background she could see the teacher yelling. How he hadn't gotten kicked out yet for this stupid things he does is beyond her.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose then began to stand up and collect her things. She put her hoodie on as grabbing her bag and making her way out of the library. She waited in front of the elevator for it to come to her floor, it was on the fourth floor now so it should come soon, she hoped. Just as the elevator door opened she saw a person leaning against the back wall, texting away on their phone. Her breath got caught in her throat again when the person looked up and smiled. Of course it had to be the girl from the coffee shop.

Her smile widened when she saw Natasha, “Hey you.”

Natasha kicked herself as trying to find words to say, “Hey.” Stupid, of all the things she could say Hey was the only thing that seemed to come out. It was better than something worse though. Maria giggled as holding her hand by the door to stop it, “You coming in or what?”

Natasha shook her head as getting into the elevator quickly and pressing the first floor button. “Sorry about that.”

“Hm? Sorry for what? Being in your own head? Been there, no need to be sorry, I'm sorry I never got your name.”

“Natasha. It's Natasha.”

“Well Natasha, never be sorry got it?” Maria said with a stern look on her face. Natasha just nodded as leaning back against the side wall. The rode the elevator down the few floors in silence. When the exiting the elevator Natasha knew she had to say something, anything.

“You wanna hang out sometime?” She rushed to say, causing the brunette to stop and look at her.

“What?” Damn it she messed up.

“I asked if you wanted to hang out sometime?” Natasha asked as looking at Maria. It was silent a little longer.

“Are you asking me out?” Maria asked, the look on her face was on that Natasha couldn't read.

“No, just to hang out. Where would you get an idea like that?”

“Your friends, I over heard them talking. Not really the quiet type are they?” Maria said as looking at her. Natasha knew she had to hurt her friends. Of course they would ruin something like this. Say something stupid, of course they weren't quiet, and she knew Tony was the loudest one so it had to be mostly him.

“I'll kill them.” She said through gritted teeth. Maria just chuckled.

“It would be too messy for that.” Maria said as moving closet to Natasha, taking her phone from her the redhead's pocket.

“Hey, what are you-” Before Natasha could finish her sentence Maria handed back her phone. “There's my number now give me yours.” Natasha looked at her confused before nodding and giving Maria her number in return.

Natasha smiled when Maria waved and was off after that. She made her way back towards the car. Just as she was nearing the car she could see Clint and Tony leaning against it. They both look at each other than at her, smirks on both of their faces.

“What do I have to clean up now?” She asked annoyed. They both just continued to grin.

“So what's with the smile little widow?”

“I don't have a smile.”

“Like hell you can't stop smiling!” Tony yelled back as pushing off from the car. He grinned more when a light bulb went off in his head. “Ohhhh did you meet someone?!”

Natasha glared at him which only made him grin more. “Oh you did! Was it a guy or a girl, come on tell me something!” He said as looking at her, trying to get any information he could.

“No one, I met no one, it is none of your business now shut up дебил!” Natasha yelled as getting into the front seat. She leaned back as closing the door, the slamming of the door notifying both of boys they they were close to pissing her off.

When Natasha got her apartment that night, she put her bag on the couch next to the cat that was currently sleeping. She put her hoodie and scarf on the coat rack before making her way over the bedroom, grabbing a towel and some pajamas she made her was into bathroom. She sighed as the hot water fell down on her, washing away any stress she had.

After her shower Natasha made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and downing half of it. She walked over to the counter where she left her phone and saw she had two messages. One from Clint asking her if she was okay and one from Maria. She smiled as she replied to Clint saying she was okay, it was just Tony getting under her skin. And then she read Maria's message, a small little “Hey.”

The redhead smiled as she replied back to the message.

“Hey :)”

Just as she finished her message to Maria, Clint sent her another message.

“He can be like that. So did you meet anyone?”

“Kind of?”

“What do you mean kind of? You either did or didn't.”

“I saw the coffee shop girl again. We exchanged numbers.”

“Oh! So what's her name?”

“Maria.”

“Yes?”

Natasha blinked for a second before looking at the message over again, why would Clint say yes to a name. Then she looked at who she sent the name to. She sent the name to Maria, Natasha froze for a second.

“Just making sure it was you.” She hoped the replied worked.

“Yes, it is me, the hot chick your friend knocked over.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the comment, of course Tony would say that.

“Sorry about him, he is an idiot.”

“That much was shown when he tried to hit on my friend.” Of course he would do that too, leave it to Tony to ruin things.

“He did? I'll have to kill him for you.”

“Once again a messy clean up, besides she can handle herself just fine.” Natasha giggled at the reply, Tony having his ass handed to him by a girl would be amazing to watch.

“True but I would be so good at it you wouldn't even know.”

“Is that true? Should I worry?”

“Only if you cross me you do.”

“Well then I know one thing I am not doing.”

“What would that be?”

“To cross you?”

“You are really bad at this.”

“Bad at what?”

“Never mind, so what are you doing?”

“Watching my roommate do things she doesn't think I can hear. Just because I have headphones on doesn't mean I can't SEE what they are trying to do.”

“You wanna come over?” Natasha bit her lip. Why would she ask that to someone she just met if they wanted to come over.

“You have a roommate?”

“Nope, just me and my cat.”

“A cat is a roommate.”

“She's family not a roommate!”

“I'm sure she is, but are you sure you want me coming over? I might be s serial killer.”

“I'll take my chances with that.”

“Address before I go blind here?”

Natasha texted over her address then put her phone down. She stretched on the couch, falling over and grabbing the cat before it could jump off. She held the kitty close as looking at the blank tv screen. 

“I think I just did a stupid thing Liho.” Natasha said as holding onto it, the cat tried to pull away only to give up and lay in Natasha's arms.

Natasha began to dose off when she heard a knock on the door. She pushed herself up and Liho took that opportunity to jump off the couch and run away towards the bedroom. Natasha slowly made her way towards the door, rubbing her eye as she did. When she opened it Maria stood outside it holding up taco bell,

“I figured you didn't have anything to eat tonight so I thought food was in order.”

Natasha smiled as nodding and letting her in. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Maria nodded as sitting down on the couch and taking her boots off, leaving them on the side of it.

“So does your roommate even know you left?” Natasha asked as sitting down and taking a taco out of the bag.

“Probably not, she never usually does, too busy with her guy to even really care if I'm there.” Maria said as grabbing a taco and unwrapping it.

“See this is why I got my own place, so much easier. Well besides when my friend stays over on my couch.” Natasha said as biting into a taco.

“Have to love those.”

“Always, you want a tour of the place?” Natasha said as throwing the taco wrapper into the bag. Maria looked up as chewing, throwing her wrapper into the bag and nodding.

They both got up from the couch, Natasha led them over to the small kitchen area “Here you see is an area I don't use often.” Maria giggled at that and followed Natasha down the hall, “This is the hall, it leads you to this lovely door on the right which is a bathroom, such a lovely bathroom. Over here is a guest bedroom, it's never used because Clint prefers my couch. And here is my hideaway.”

Natasha opened her door some more to show her room, inside was a simple bed with black sheets on it. A small desk by the window with some books on it, than clothes on the floor here and there.

“Don't you know how to pick up clothes?” Maria asked as starring in.

“Depends on the mood.” Natasha said as backing away and heading back to the living room.

“What? That makes no sense you either pick it up or you don't!” She said as following Natasha.

Natasha sat down on the couch and shrugged, “What are you going to do about it hm?” Natasha teased.

“Make you clean it up.” Maria said with a stern look on her face.

“I'm sure you will.” Natasha said as leaning back. She looked over at her phone then looked up just in time to see Maria jumping towards her. Natasha put her hands up fast to try and catch the brunette, failing horrible when Maria succeeds in pinning Natasha to the couch. Maria looks down at her, a look of pride on her face, “Clean it up.”

Natasha smirked and moved her weight and throwing them both off the couch onto the floor with Maria on bottom, Natasha holding her arms above her head, “Now what were you saying about cleaning?” Natasha said with a smirk on her face. Maria mumbled something causing the redhead to lean forward more. “What was that? I didn't quite hear you.”

Maria's gaze hardened as she looked up at Natasha, she used all of her strength to flip their positions. So now Natasha was on the bottom again.

“Like being on top huh?” Natasha said with a flirtatious smirk on her face. Maria moved back a bit at the comment, the moment left her guard down and allowed Natasha to flip them once again. Placing her knees firm into the sides of her hips to insure that the brunette was going nowhere. Maria squirmed a bit to try and get free, Natasha held her down tight.

“So I don't have to clean my room right?” Natasha's smirk spoke wonders on how proud she was.

“You gonna get off me anytime there?” Maria asked as she stopped squirming.

“I could.... but you never answered my question.”

“Fine! No you don't have to clean it now get off of me!” Maria said as glaring at Natasha.

Natasha laughed as shaking her head and keeping her hold, “Nah, I kind of like you like this! You need to loosen up a bit.”

Maria glared at the redhead and pushed with all her might off her. Maria smirked in triumph when she landed on top, holding the smaller girl down. “Clean your room.”

“How can I do that with you on top of me hm?” Natasha's reply was almost dripping with humor. Maria glared at her more as pushing her way up, she was almost up when the cat jumped out of nowhere and scared her, causing her to trip over Natasha's extended legs. Spring up quickly the redhead caught the girl again for the second time that day.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” The redhead said with a look of amusement in her tone. Maria just stared at her, looking down at how her hand was resting on her shoulder again. Natasha watched as Maria shook her head, as if something was bothering her. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

Maria shot her head up quickly at the question, “I'm fine, got anything to drink?”

“I have soda?” Natasha said as looking over at the kitchen.

“Not that kind of drink.”

“Of course, in the cabinet behind you.” Maria pushed herself away and towards the oak wooden cabinet. Pulling out vodka and whiskey Maria smiled. Natasha got up to grab glasses from the kitchen, walking over and handing one to Maria as sitting back down.

After two hours of drinking they were both getting to the point of no return. Natasha could handle her drinks well, an old family trait she picked up back at one of her foster homes. Maria was laying on the floor playing with the fibers on the carpet that stuck up. Natasha leaned back against the front of the couch. She watched Maria for a while before she suddenly sat up.

“You okay?” Natasha asked as going to move forward only to be stopped when Maria pushed her back against the couch.

“Maria if you are still going to be upset that my floor is slightly messy then you can go in there yourself and-” Before Natasha could finish her sentence she was cut off by lips on hers. She pulled away quickly to look up at Maria who had no emotions showing.

“Mar, we are both kinda drunk, this isn't such a good idea, besides we just met earlier today and it really wouldn't be wise to do-” Again she was cut off by Maria's lips on her, only this time, Maria held her tight so she wouldn't pull away. Natasha looked into Maria's eyes, before closing her own and began kissing back.

Natasha yelped when she fell to the side and onto the floor, neither breaking the kiss as they did. Natasha pulled away slowly to catch her breath. She stared into Maria's bright blue eyes a look of something was in them that she couldn't quite tell what it was. Maria smiled back down at her and moved her mouth onto the redhead's neck. Kissing and nipping her way down. Natasha groaned at the feeling, closing her eyes.

When Natasha woke up in her bed the next morning to the sound horns blaring outside. She groaned as turning her head to look at the clock next to her bed. Twelve fourteen flashed back at her causing her to groan. She was never getting that drunk again on a school day, she already missed one class today. She rubbed her eyes as trying to get up only to feel a weight on her stomach, she looked down to see the brunette laying with her head on her stomach and clenching her close.

Natasha bit her lip as putting her head back down on the pillow. She really screwed up now she she did what she thinks she just did. She picked up her head again as pulling the sheet up to see. She sighed again as letting go of the sheet and dropping her head back down onto the pillow. Of course she did, Because she was completely naked while Maria still had panties on. Unsure if things had gotten that far she racked her brain as trying to remember any details.

So far she was coming up with nothing, had she really drank that much last night that they had sex? She wasn't sure, she remembered the kissing but after that it is just a blank. Natasha looked at Maria again who was sound asleep, Natasha began to move herself slowly out from under the brunette.

Natasha grabbed a pair of panties and shorts from the dresser quietly, bending down she picked up a random shirt from the floor and throwing it on. She slowly made her way out to the kitchen and began to make coffee. Putting her hands on the counter and looking down as still trying to rack her brain about last night. Some parts were becoming less blank now and she could remember some.

Natasha looked up when she heard cursing from the other room. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. Here it comes she messed up without even trying, she blamed the drinking for this. She kept her head down when she heard Maria walk into the room. Finally she looked over at Maria who was pouring herself some coffee.

Natasha bit her lip at the adorable bed head Maria was sporting.

It was silent between them, Maria must know they had done something.

“Sorry about last night.” Maria said as taking a sip of her coffee.

“What do you mean?” Natasha said confused.

“For getting drunk and kissing you?” Maria said as raising an eyebrow.

“That's all we did?” Natasha asked as looking at her.

“What do you mean?”

“We didn't do anything else?”

“You mean sex?” There was the magic word right there. Natasha only nodded.

“Well yeah, but I thought you were sober enough to remember?” Maria asked as looking at her. Natasha only shook her head.

“Oh, well it was great. You were really great.” Maria said with a smirk before she began to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?!” Natasha demanded

“I'm sorry! I can't help it I'm just joking. We only made out and the time we got to the bed and got our clothes off you hit your head and passed out.” Well that would explain the headache she had then. Maria moved closer to Natasha and moved her hair to the side. “The swelling seems to be okay, nothing bad, just a bit red.” Maria smiled as leaning forward and kissing it.

“So you were sober enough to know all this?” Natasha asked as starring up her. Maria only smiled and nodded. “I can handle my liquor.”

Maria giggled as looking at Natasha's confused face.

“Your friend Tony kind of told me you had a thing for me. Which is weird because how would he know and you don't. I mean we just met and already we made up and felt each other up.” Maria said as handing Natasha a cup of coffee. Natasha took it gladly and began to drink it down.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Maria asked as looking at her, Natasha began to choke on her coffee. She looked at Maria as she tried to help.

“Seriously? Like this isn't a pitty date?”

“Why would it be? You seem amazing why would I make the offer if I wasn't serious?” Maria replied, hurt written on her face.

“I'd love to then. Also, what the hell did I hit my head on?” Natasha said as rubbing her head.

“The headboard. I kind of pushed you back too hard and you hit your head slightly on it. I felt so bad I stayed with you until I fell asleep. You know you are a cuddler when you sleep?” Maria said with a small smile on her face. Natasha's face flushed with red as looking away.

“I do not.”

“You really are. So Natasha, you busy today?” Maria asked as putting her cup into the sink and began cleaning it.

“Well I missed my only class today so not really. Why plan to take me on that date now?” Natasha said with a playful smirk.

“Why yes I do, but first we need to shower and get ready.”

“Together?!” Natasha asked as moving closer to Maria. The brunette only sighed as grabbing Natasha's hands and shaking her head. “No, that isn't until later in this relationship. Well if you want to be in this with me? I mean we are going on a date and will get to know each other. I mean others have done worse but really I don't think we are like them honestly and who knows where this date will even lead now that I think about it-”

Natasha grabbed Maria and pulled her into a short kiss, “Relax I was only kidding, you over think things.” Maria smiled as nodding, making her way towards the shower. “I'll go first, no peaking okay?”

“Kind of hard when I did this morning a bit to check.” Natasha said as grinning and making her way towards the living room for her phone. She picked it up as walking to the fire escape and climbing out onto it, regretting it almost immediately. She closed the window some as beginning to call the only person who could make sense of this situation.

“Tasha, where are you?!” Clint yelled into the phone when he answered.

“I'm at home, and before you ask I am fine.” Natasha heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

“That's good. So what's up Tash?”

“I almost slept with the girl from the coffee shop last night.”

“You what?! How, wait what?” Clint asked in a rush.

“Well, she texted me, and was talking about her roommate so I invited her over, and well drinks were involved and we almost had sex.” Natasha said as running a hand up and down her arm to keep warm.

“God damnit Nat, tell me you at least aren't calling because she beat you up.” He said as shifting the phone to his other ear.

“No I am perfectly fine. She actually seems okay with it all? We are going on a date today as soon as I get a shower.” There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

“Why are you still on the phone with me then?! Go get ready for your date and let me know how it is later!” He said as laughing. Natasha chuckled as hanging up and turned to see Maria in a sports bra pulling up the window, “Get in here before you get sick!” She yelled. Natasha only smiled as climbing back in through the window.

“Okay mom I'm inside now happy?” Natasha teased, Maria rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the bathroom, “Shower, now.” Natasha laughed as walking to the bathroom, “I'm going all powerful ruler.” Natasha laughed more when she heard Maria running after her so she ran towards the bathroom faster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys I am writing the third chapter for my other story I just had a lovely plot bunny for the last day of a college AU. I did not mean for this to be over 5000 words, I wanted this to be cute but I just kept going! You can also ask me to do some prompts over at my [Tumblr](http://xxstillexx.tumblr.com/) too! Also if you ever wanna chat you can totally chat me up there! I need more lovely NatMaria people to bounce my ideas off of! I also have a poll on my tumblr to see what my next MariaNat story will be! So vote!


End file.
